Noon Sun
by sibuna826twihard
Summary: Sequel to Sunrise and 2nd story in the Sunrise Saga. Renesmee & the gang are growing up and are almost adults. Watch as they go through love, death, and learn what it's like to grow up. This year is not going to be easy for them, especially with the fact that someone isn't done yet with the Cullen Family. Renesmee will also have to make a choice that will forever affect her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a sequel to my story, ****_Sunrise_****, so if you get confused it's probably because you might need to read Sunrise before you read this story. It's not essential to read the 1st story since I explain most of it in this 1st chapter, but there are a lot of new characters and things that I mentioned in Sunrise, so you might need the background info. Anyway, let's get onto the 1st chapter of Noon Sun!: **

**Chapter One**

Renesmee's POV

I smile as I look at the photo of my family on my nightstand. It was taken right after my fourth birthday. I looked to be around the age of a middle schooler, possibly thirteen. Masen and Lizzy, my younger siblings, were both underneath my arms as I pulled them close to me.

Masen looked to be around the age of elven years old at the time while Lizzy was the size of a small four year old. Poor kid was still pretty mad at Masen since he already looked older than her, but I know the feeling. I used to tower over Masen, but now he towers over me.

My parents were on either side of my siblings, smiling at the camera as well. It happens to be my favorite family photo of all. That's why it's right on my dresser. Masen said I should just get a new one already, but I like it. Even though I don't look thirteen anymore. Now I look more about fifteen or sixteen.

I have only a year left until my seventh birthday. Well almost a year, I would be turning six in a week.

We had just celebrated Lily and Aidan's fourth birthday and it was pretty grand. Aidan didn't care much about it, but Lily on the other hand had to have everything perfect.

Lily and Aidan, my cousin's and Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett's adopted hybrid twins, look to be around fourteen or fifteen now. Well Aidan has always been smaller than Lily. He just looks younger than her for some reason. Well he did _act_ younger than Lily. Aidan is immature while Lily is mature, or tries to be mature.

Lizzy looks about eight or nine now and Masen looks older than me at the age of sixteen. Even though he still isn't four yet, the guy looks pretty old. Well he does have a few months until his fifth birthday, so I guess that's why.

Lizzy and Masen are my two siblings that aren't hybrids nor vampires. They are something called Lux Lamia's, or _Light Vampires _in Latin, since their kind is created using the most powerful source of energy to magic, light.

My parents conceived the two on Isle Esme when we went there to hide from Lorenzo, an evil man who was part vampire, warlock, human, and werewolf. He wanted to kill my whole entire family off for being a threat, so we ran from Forks to Isle Esme to hide for awhile.

Lizzy was conceived first, and was born sometime in November. Then came along Masen, our little surprise on New Years. The Lux Lamia's always have some sort of 'twin' born at a different time, but the funny thins is that Lizzy and Masen can't pass off as twins considering Masen grows much faster than Lizzy does.

I decide to get dressed in a white tang top and jean shorts as I make my way down to the first floor. I notice my parents are outside talking about mom's private tutoring. Dad thinks that it's almost time to relocate so mom could go to real college.

I'll miss these islands, after all it's where I spent the last four years of my life at. But, I know how much this meant to mom, and I didn't want to discourage her dreams. We weren't kids anymore, well except for Lizzy, and I think we were old enough to go to new places and act like normal teenagers. I wanted to be around other kids. After four years of being isolated on an island, I want to go back to school and make human friends. I wanted to graduate high school, go to my very own prom, and maybe go to college.

Today is Sunday, so no school today. It was just a nice relaxing day on the islands.

We've been home schooled for the past few years. For the most part it's my dad teaching us, but some of my other relatives love teach us as well. Dad covers everything from math, science, language, and he's taught us about the human and vampire worlds. Grandpa loves to step in when it's Biology or Chemistry, or he'll retell stories about things back in the olden days. My mom teaches us about English, Aunt Rosalie teaches us about mechanics, Uncle Jasper teaches history (I may add he likes to talk about what _really _happened during the Civil War), and Uncle Emmett has his own form of gym class. Grandma Esme even has her own version of economics with Aunt Alice.

If I were to go to a human school I'd be advanced in everything.

I decide to head down to the kitchen for some breakfast. I go to grab a yogurt from the fridge and head to the island to devour it. I didn't even take me a second to see something was up. There, right behind the French doors in our kitchen, stacking up a bucket filled with water balloons, was none other than Lizzy. She was in a camouflaged suit and had her hair tied back.

I frown at her and go to make my way over. "Liz, what the heck are you doing?"

"What does it look like," she remarked, motioning to the water balloons. "I'm gonna knock Aidan right off his butt with these babies. Uncle Jazz is going to help me win this time. Uncle Em is on Aidan's team. The two got into a fight because Uncle Emmett broke Uncle Jasper's jet ski or something, I don't know. You know our uncles," Lizzy said as she flipped her bright bronze hair out of her face, revealing her emerald eyes.

Lizzy is my intelligent sister who honestly is like the next Einstein or something. She isn't someone to mess to because she can outsmart you in a heartbeat. Or in cases like my dear cousin, Aidan, who loves to annoy Lizzy, always has to pay the price of her genius pranks and payback schemes. The two are best friends though. He's the closest person to Lizzy besides Seth. They all do act like the youngest in our family. Even though Aidan gets on Lizzy's nerves, he's right up there with my sister. He is genius when it comes to building things and honestly Lizzy and Aidan are the perfect dynamo duo when it comes to making schemes. But I shouldn't forget Seth because he's just as bad as the two.

"In other words, Uncle Jazz and I are having war with Aidan and Uncle Emmett. Care to join?" Lizzy asked as she held up the balloons.

"No, I'm good," I tell her as I ruffled her hair. "Thanks though."

"Sure... Hey! Uncle Jasper! Time for war!" Lizzy yelled out. Uncle Jasper came in a nano second later with the same outfit.

"Hey, Nessie," he said noticing me as Lizzy skipped over to him with the bucket of water balloons. "Let's go get them munchkin," He said to her. Lizzy nodded as she hoped on his back and they were off.

Did I mention we also had tree houses on all of the islands along with secret hiding spots we made as children. Normally that's where we use to play war games like what Lizzy was playing now, but most of us got older and outgrew those games.

I go to head outside to see that Lily is here sun bathing on our beach while Masen and Ethan are wind surfing.

Ethan is my adopted elder brother, or everyone's brother basically. Esme and Carlisle kind of took him in as their own. He's just like Masen and Lizzy, a Lux Lamia, and he became a big part of this family about four years ago. He lost his family to this evil man, Lorenzo, when he was younger. We met up years after their death when we wanted to learn more about my sister and brother. We were also both being harassed by Lorenzo, just like Ethan's family, so we all teamed up to defeat him.

Thinking of Lorenzo caused a shiver up my spine as I touched the faded scar of a bite mark on my arm. No human eye could see it well, but I could. It was still there to remind me I almost died that day four years ago.

I sigh, shaking the thought out of my head, as I walk over to Lily. She has her sun glasses on so I knew she was admiring the 'view' or in other words, Ethan. She had like this secret big crush on Ethan. She has since the beginning. As kids she even told me when Ethan wasn't around that she thought he was cute. I guess that simple little silly crush soon grew into an even bigger one.

"Hey, Lil," I said to my cousin. She was more like my sister and one of my best friends. She was the only one I could talk to, that doesn't live with me, about girly things and stuff. I could talk to Lizzy about that stuff, but the thing is she is eight. She may have the mentality of a genius, but that didn't stop her from being a regular eight year old. Sometimes her maturity can fool you.

"Hey, Ness," Lily said as she leaned back against the lawn chair to soak up some sun.

_"So how's the eye candy?" _I asked her through my power as I went to touch her forearm. I could practically see the eye roll behind her shades.

"It's still um cute," Lily squeaked out as she watched Ethan get splashed by the waves. I turn to see Masen as he splashed through the waves. He grew up so much. He had the shortest childhood out of anyone here. He really grew up to be just like dad. Masen loves music, and he's very into sports.

If I had to describe my siblings personality wise, which parent seemed we seem the most like, Masen is the most like dad, Lizzy is like mom, and I'm like both of them. Maybe that's because I was the only child to be evenly mixed in looks, even though my hair did get a little darker, it still was bronze. Lizzy looks the most like dad and Masen like mom, except for his face. He had my dad's chin and nose, but overall he looked like mom. I had my mother's brown eyes and my father's hair, meanwhile Lizzy looked like dad with her bronze hair and green eyes, but she has a similar face to mine. When we were little our faces were almost identical, but as we got older they both became a bit different.

My brothers are very close. Since Masen grew up faster than us he didn't always want to be hanging around us. He began to bond with Ethan when he was about two and since then the two have been like two peas in a pod. I guess Masen needed a guy friend or brother like that since Aidan is always off with Lizzy. He still loved Aidan like a brother, but he was closer to Ethan.

Masen became the little brother Ethan lost. Ethan does have a biological brother, Lucas, who went missing after the death of their parents. He just disappeared. No one, not even Ethan, knows where he is, but Ethan has some gut feeling he's alive. The weird thing is Lizzy and Masen both get the same feelings.

My Grandpa and Ethan predicted that since they were all conceived in the same magic pool, they were all connected like siblings somehow. Even though Ethan and Masen may not seem to close to Lizzy, the three of them understand one another in ways we will never be able to understand. They all have some sort of bond.

"So," Lily began as she took off her sun glasses and faced towards me. "Any word from Jake?"

I blushed thinking about Jacob. My imprinter. He has always been my protect and my best friend. I haven't seen him since the beginning of August when he had to head back to La Push to help Sam since the guy is now a father to an energetic toddler and a husband to Emily. Jacob and Leah have been trying to take care of their own pack and Sam's, so they both had to leave early when they came here for vacation. Seth was able to stay here a bit longer with Grandpa Charlie and Nanna Sue though.

I really do miss Jake. As I've gotten older I've missed him even more so compared to when I was a child. When we first moved here I did miss him, and he was on my mind a lot, but as I got older the more I thought about him. I began to feel like a part of me left as well.

Sometimes I wonder if this just meant Jake and I are destined for each other. I don't really want to think about that now, not until I was ready. I still have time to date other boys as I please, well that is if my dad and brother will let me, and I know one day I'll have to make a choice whether Jake is the one who holds my heart or my heart always belonged to someone else. And when that day comes I'll be ready. Right now, I was not.

"He's good," I replied. I leaned against the lawn chair next to her and felt the sun warm my already heated skin.

I just got a call from Jake the other day. He said he was going to be coming up with my grandparents and Seth for my sixth birthday, and honestly I was excited.

"He's coming for my birthday," I said to Lily. She nods as she looks back out to watch Ethan surf the waves with my brother.

"That's good...You know I overhead my parents talking last night," She said softly as she went to push up her glasses closer to her face. "They were talking about a possible move. My parents want to either go to work or go to college with your mom. They want a change."

"So? Is it such a bad thing is we move?" I questioned as I flipped my hair towards my backside.

"No...but between you and me.. well Mas, Lizzy, Uncle Edward, and Uncle Jazz probably know already- that's not the point. Look, I'm scared," She told me, getting to the point.

"You're scared of school?" I repeated, incredulously. I always pictured Lily someone to be on board with a topic like this. She was always a social little butterfly when it came to meeting new people.

"Why?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I guess it's because I never went to a school before," she told me as she went to fold up her glasses and place them besides her. "I've always been with you guys."

"Lily, it'll be fine. You're getting worried over nothing," I said to her. "Is there a real reason you don't want to go?"

She snorted as she rolled on her side so her blue eyes were looking into my brown. Her eyes looked a lot like Gwen's piercing blue.

I sigh mentally. Gwen. I don't like to think about her. She was such a good friend to me when I was a small child, but she died giving birth to the twins. I never blamed the twins for the death of my friend, and I don't blame myself either for my mother's 'death'. I know I never killed my mother, but I almost did. That is a thought always in the back of my mind. I feel a bit monstrous for doing what I did to her, but I know my parents love me. They don't want me to think this way.

Lily sighs, turning to me. "Okay..maybe it has to do with the fact we haven't left this island in like four or five years. We only go for hunting. Aunt Alice always takes care of the shopping and so does Grandma, plus we have basically everything delivered to our doorstep...What if we come in contact with someone like Lorenzo again? Or the Volturi?" I shivered at the thought of both. Both had a lot in common. Both are cold hearted murders and both wanted our family dead.

Well the Volturi still _want_ us dead, but we haven't heard from them in four years.

"We are a powerful family, Lily," I said as I take her hands in mine. "Nothing bad like Lorenzo will happen to our family again. And if it does we'll all be here to protect one each other."

She smiled at me and went to go give me a hug. "Oh Ness, you are a great sister. You know that?"

I chuckled at I patted her back. "Thanks Lily."

"What's going on here?" I heard a voice say. I look up to see Masen, grinning like a fool with Ethan. I roll my eyes as Lily as I pull away from each other.

"Just some bonding. You know, heart to heart. Stuff like that," I tell him.

"Well that's lovely," Masen said as he shook his head, getting us wet with the droplets form his thick messy hair.

"Ak! Masen Anthony watch it!" Lily scolded at him as she hit him on the bicep. He let out a laugh as he went to pat her head.

"Sorry Lillian Gwen! Hey, I'm going to go take a shower," he announced as he dashed away.

I shake my head at my brother. I have a feeling someone is going to be a hit with the ladies. He may be a lot like dad personality wise, but he is _way_ more outgoing.

"I'm gonna go too. See ya ladies," Ethan said as he went over to our outdoor shower to rinse off before heading to his apartment on Isle Cullen. I giggle seeing Lily look over at him with a pair of googley eyes.

"You are so in love with him," I tease with her. She huffs as she went to lean back against the lounge chair.

"Just keep your mouth shut Renesmee Carlie. I may seem not like a person who would get down and dirty, but if I have to I will...plus I know people," She warns me. I just snorted.

"Who? Lizzy and Aidan? Because those two will just make your plan backfire on not just me but you as well," I said. She rolled her eyes at me, but that's when a big red water balloon smacked her right in the head. She let out a piercing screech and turned to see Aidan with a balloon in hand.

"Oh, hey sis," he said innocently, waving a hand at her. She growled and went charging at him. I laughed as the two began to chase each other around our island.

I looked to see Lizzy come over followed by Masen.

"So the Hale twins are fighting again, what else is new?" Masen mused. I chuckled as we just watched them chase one another for the next couple of minutes until Uncle Emmett had to break up.

Later that night after dinner I head out to my spot on the little swing my dad set up a few years ago. It was one of those handmade swings my parents thought would be a good idea for our front yard. It hangs by one of the larger tree's here and it's one of my favorite places to sit.

I was alone right now and all was at peace on the island. Lizzy was back in the home reading her book, Masen was playing video games with Ethan probably, and my parents were probably cuddling in their room upstairs.

I do this every night, say goodnight to the island. I'll stay there from sunset until it's dusk is out and the only light is the light from the stars and moon.

I look up at the sky from my spot on the swing and smile seeing all the stars beginning to light up the Brazilian sky. I felt the warm wind brush gently against my face. I loved the peaceful nights on the island to the quiet serenity you get from just standing on the beach.

I sat out there for about a couple of more minutes before I headed back into the house to go to sleep.

And this, has been just another normal day on the Isles de Cullen.

* * *

**A/N: So? What do you guys think about the 1st chapter? Like it? I know not much has happened, a few hints, but more will soon come next week. In the meantime tell me about what you think.**

**So, please review and be on the lookout for the next chapter :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter Two**

Renesmee's POV

"Are we done yet?" Aidan whined as he looked up from his text book. His expression showed nothing but pure boredom as he leant his cheek against his hand while looking up at my dad.

Today is a normal sunny Monday here on the Isles de Cullen, but tomorrow it will be my _sixth_ birthday.

Jake, Seth, and my grandparents were coming up for my birthday and they should arrive here any moment. Even though my birthday is tomorrow, we still have lessons for half the day. If we get through this next half an hour of my dad's lecture, it means we'll have the rest of the week off.

We get days off from lessons every time it's someone's birthday. It's almost like a holiday for us. Since it's my birthday and my mom's (even though she doesn't want it to be acknowledged), we get a whole entire week off.

"Not yet, Aidan," My dad said to him as he turned from the chalkboard he was using to teach. Today was my dad's day for lessons. Mom would normally be here as well, but she went to go pick my grandparents up from the airport with Grandpa, Aunt Rose, and Uncle Emmett.

None of us were really paying attention anyway. It was a hot September day and our minds were running free. Masen was doing the rubber pencil trick, Lizzy looked like she was doing problems but really she was just doodling on her papers, Lily was filing her nails under the table, and I was looking back and forth from my dad to the window. I did notice Lily was looking out the window too because Ethan was getting some yard work done for Carlisle and Esme, shirtless, so she was probably mentally squirming inside, trying to hide it from the three mind readers of the family.

"Yeah! Come on Uncle Ed, we've been doing these problems for hours," Lily whined, backing up her twin. She went to rest her chin in her hands.

"Lily and Aidan are right, plus it's hot out!" Masen complained to our father, leaning against his seat as he placed the pencil down. My dad sighed as he looked at the rest of us, unsure of what to do.

"Daddy? Please?" I bat my eyes lashes at him. Lizzy copies me as well, knowing my dad can't resist his little girls. To this, Masen merely huffs in the background.

"Alright, since it is Renesmee's birthday, fine. You guys are done for the rest of the week...and anyway, they just arrived." My dad smiled at me.

My eyes widen and a smile spreads across my face. "Thanks Daddy!" I tell him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before I rush out of the library and head towards the dock with the others.

I spotted the small white dinghy in the middle of the bay as it made it's way towards the shore. When I sniffed Jake's wolf stench in the wind, I smiled.

Lizzy comes running over with Masen as we wait for the boat to pull up. I know Masen was excited to see our grandparents, and Lizzy was excited to see Seth.

When I finally saw Jake on the boat my heart rate quickened and I couldn't help but grin even wider. He looked.._perfect? _I guess I could use that word to describe my friend. He was truly perfect on the dock, smiling back at me.

The moment he stepped onto the dock I attacked him in a hug, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his.

"Woah there, Ness," he said, chuckling. I smiled as I went to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you, silly," I said as we pulled apart.

"Sethy!" Lizzy exclaimed in a childish tone. He smiled when he saw her and went to scoop her up in a hug. Whenever Lizzy was around Seth or Aidan, her inner child always came out.

"Hey there kiddo, damn you got big," He teased with her. Lizzy rolled her eyes as she hugged him by the neck.

"I missed you," Lizzy mumbled to Seth's shoulder. He chuckled and went to kiss the top of her head.

"What? No hugs?" I heard Grandpa Charlie call out to us as he got off the boat with Sue. I smiled and went running over to him. He chuckled as we all came over to our grandfather to greet him.

Grandpa Charlie picked me up in his arms while I wrap mine around his neck, burying my face into his shoulder.

"You all grew up so fast," he said looking at us, once We were in height order as he observed how much we grew up in the past few months.

"We know," I tease with him, chuckling with my siblings.

After we greet Nana Sue and Seth we all head towards the main home. The main home is on Isle de Cullen. It's where Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle live. We normally go here often since it has the big pool and it's were a lot of our gadgets and whistles are at. Plus it's where we all go to school and hang out with the family.

"I'll carry your bags to the guest room," Masen said as he picked up their luggages without a sweat and ran to the upstairs guest bedroom in the main house.

"So Ness, how does it feel to be six?" Jacob asked me as we began to walk off the dock. I shrugged.

"You do realize I'm not even six yet, I have one more day!" I grin, thinking that in only a few hours I'll be six. I still have a year left until I would turn seven and become an adult, well an adult in my world.

"Well you're still a day away from being six...do you feel mature?" He asked in a teasing tone. I rolled my eyes as I go to give him a playful punch.

"Funny, but yeah...maybe I do feel mature," I remark smugly.

"Well that's nice to hear." He chuckled. Jacob goes to wrap an arm around my shoulder and we head into the main home. After everyone else greets each other Jake and I decide to join the others gathered in the living room.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Seth asked us as he propped himself on the white sofa next to Lizzy.

"I say we go into the pool!" Lily chirped, jumping up from her seat on the sofa. "I want to wear the new bathing suit Aunt Alice got me!"

We were all obsessed with the pool. Ever since we were little we would spend most of our time swimming at the pool. You'd think we all had gills from the amount of time we spent in the water. If it's not the pool then it's the ocean. It's something we've all bonded over considering most of us separated in a way. Masen and Ethan are always hanging out, me with Lily, and Aidan with Lizzy, so the pool has always been something we all wanted do to. Some of my most cherished memories are at the pool, like learning how to dive, or water fights that would end up getting the grown ups involved.

"Alright, everyone to the changing rooms!" Aidan announced as he charged towards the changing rooms by the swimming pools.

Grandpa and Grandma had them installed about a year ago. Since we come here to use the pool often we always just leave our bathing suits here. They decided to build something that looks like one of those changing rooms for a water park so it'll be easier for us to quickly get changed and run into the pool. They also have an outdoor and indoor shower to use if we want to rinse off.

I head into one of the changing stalls and change into a nice little purple bikini. It had a white flower pattern on it. I tie my hair up in a pony tail before I join Lily outside. She was in a nice little pink bikini and had her sunglasses on.

Our pool is huge. I mean HUGE. It was something you'd find at a five star hotel. There was a normal, smaller rectangular pool right outside of the house by the deck, but if you travel down some steps we have our gigantic pool. It has a water slide and even an old tire swing we hung on the tree to swing in when we were kids. We haven't used it in years though. When we were kids normally we would go in the smaller pool since Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle could watch us from the house.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Seth sung as he ran past us and jumped into the swimming pool. Lizzy speeds past me in her light green two piece suit and splashes into the water next to Seth. Ethan splashed into the water next. When he emerged from the water he had a boyish grin on his face. I looked to see Lily a bit dazed.

"Lil, snap out of it," I hiss to her. She notices that she was starring at Ethan and blushes bright as a tomato.

"Hey look, it's Jacob," Lily said with a grin, motioning to my imprinter. I turn to see Jacob in his swim trunks. His top was all exposed, including his very large six pack that I'm pretty sure I've seen Lily gawk over a couple of times.

I watch as he jumps into the pool, causing water to be splashed on everyone.

"Watch it mutt," Lily hissed at Jacob. He chuckled as he went to slick his wet jet black hair back. I had to bite my tongue to prevent myself from starring at him.

I've had a crush on Jacob since I was three, but most of the time I push it out of my head.

Jacob is my friend. My protector. That's it.

"Hey Lillian!" Aidan called out to his sister, snapping me out of my inner thoughts. Lily turned around to see her brother with a mischievous grin.

"What are you-" she was cut off as Aidan swept her up in his arms.

"Aidan Matthew Cullen! Put me down this instant! I'll get Daddy!" Lily screeched as she flailed her fits around.

"Nah, this is worth it." He laughed as he then threw his twin sister into the pool. When Lily emerged from the water she looked pissed.

Very pissed.

"As for you birthday girl," I heard the smooth voice of Masen say as he approached me from behind.

"Mas, what are you doing?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow as he approached me.

"Only this!" He then swings me over his shoulder and I squeal. Next thing you know the both of us plunge into the pool. I open my eyes underwater to see Masen starring back at me with a grin. I smile as I then swim to the surface to see the others. Lily still looked angry as she swam after Aidan in the pool.

"Remind me never to get on her nerves," Seth teased as he swam around in a circle. We all laugh as we watch Lily chase Aidan some more. The two kind of remind me of Tom and Jerry.

We hung around in the pool for hours until it was time for dinner. Grandma Esme made steak for Grandpa Charlie, Jake, and Seth. I don't mind what food I eat when it comes to human food, but I know Grandma is making some of my favorites tomorrow, which includes burgers and hot dogs. We would be having a BBQ here on Isle Cullen.

I really couldn't wait for my birthday. I was going to be six years old. Only one more year until the big seven.

Seven is like a sweet sixteen or a twenty-first birthday for a human. I am going to be an adult. I felt like my childhood went past in the blink of an eye, and it wasn't fair to my parents that they had to only get to enjoy dotting me as a child for only seven short years, but they'll still have Lizzy to worry about for the next five years and they would have to accept it.

The next morning I woke up bright to the sound of birds chirping and the bright morning sun shining on my bed. I open my eyes to find my mother and father waiting for me to wake up. I smile as I jump out of my bed towards them. I was bursting with excitement.

"Happy birthday, my little nudger," Mom said as she came over to greet me with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Momma," I said to her as I give her a hug back.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," My dad said to me. I smile as I go to hug onto him and give him a kiss on the cheek before we pull apart.

"So? What's first on the agenda?" I ask excitedly. My parents both chuckle at my enthusiasm.

"Come on, first you need to have breakfast birthday girl," Mom said to me as I took her hand.

"Is it eggs?" I ask, looking towards my dad. He nods his head in a chuckle and I excitedly rushed down the stairs with my mom. My favorite breakfast food will always be the eggs my dad makes. I loved them when my mom was pregnant with me, and I love them still.

Speaking of my mom, I need to find out where Lizzy hid her present. After my mother's twenty-first birthday she refused to have any gifts or parties, even though Aunt Alice has tried to throw her a few parties in past years. My mother will only accept a gift if it's from me or my siblings. We were the only ones with present rights.

My mother's present wasn't anything big. We got her a new flower pendant necklace with her birthstone, and a new photo of us for the locket I gave her when I was little. She still has the original photo of Daddy, her, and I, but she loves to replace it every year and keep the smaller photos in a tiny box.

When I get downstairs I see Lizzy and Masen waiting for me at the kitchen table. They were were drinking their daily cup of blood since half the time when they wake up they're too lazy to hunt, and they get pretty thirsty after sleeping for a couple of hours.

"Happy Birthday sissy," Lizzy exclaimed as she ran up to me, wrapping her legs around my waist in a tight embrace. I smiled as I hugged my little sister close.

"Thanks girly." I chuckle as I kiss the top of her bronze hair. Masen comes up from behind her to swirl me around in a hug.

"Happy Birthday little sis," he teased with me. I roll my eyes as I go to nudge him.

"May I remind you I'm the eldest here, by two years." I look at my brother. He gives me a goofy grin before setting me down at my chair. My dad goes to place the plate of eggs in front of me and I eagerly munch into my breakfast. Once I finished them I put my plate away and head over to where my parents are.

"So, what's my present?" I ask them excitedly. They both share looks with one another and a chuckle.

"Come with me," My mother said as she took my hand and started to drag me towards the outdoors.

"Where are we going?" I asked her, stopping her before we moved any further.

"You'll see," she said with a big smile on her face. "It's a surprise."

I grin when I hear the word _surprise. _Unlike my mom I tend to like surprises, well it depends on the type of surprise. If it was a good one like for my birthday, I'll love it, but if it's something like a surprise visit from the Volturi, then heck no.

I begin to follow my mother towards the outside of our home. My dad was right behind us and decided to put his hands on my eyes as we traveled towards what I think was the docks. I could feel the dock's wood beneath my feet and the wind blow in my face.

"Happy Birthday baby, this is just one of the many presents today," My mom said. Dad then took his hands off my eyes to reveal a brand new jet ski. It was dark blue and parked right next to the other two.

"No. Way!" I gap in awe at my present. In front of me was my very own new jet ski. It had a large red ribbon on the trunk door.

My very own jet ski.

The others don't even have their own because my parents are scared they'll crash them. This is awesome!

"Oh my gosh!" I squeal as I hug both of my parents tight. They chuckle at my reaction as I run over to my present. For the island, getting a jet ski was the equivalent to getting your own car.

"I'll teach you how to drive it," My dad said as I went to sit on it. Lizzy and Masen followed behind with smiles on their faces.

"This is awesome. Thank you so much!" I exclaim as I hug the jet ski.

"Sweetheart you'll have plenty of time to ride it, but in the meantime we have to get going to your party," Mom said. "Aunt Alice laid out a brand new dress for you, she's expecting you to wear it!"

"Okay, Mom!" I tell her as I dashed towards my bedroom with thoughts of my birthday swimming in my head.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so Renesmee's six birthday? Like. This is two parts. I'll post the other one as soon as I can, but for now here's part one of Renesmee's birthday. So, tell me what you think? Did you like it? Can't wait for more? I promise once they get to school that's when some drama will unfold. For now it's going to be very relax/laid back for the Cullen's. You get to see what Renesmee and the Cullen's lives are like. Anyway in the meantime follow me on twitter for updates, check out my blog for any information on my stories, Please review, and be on the lookout for the next update :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**So here's the continuation on from Renesmee's birthday last week. Also to the guest 'Lauren.z' awww thanks for the review, and I try to update at least once a week? I don't know, depends how busy I am but usually once a week on the weekends so like Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. Whenever I have free time to post the next chapter. Also the the guest 'Love Twilight' thanks for the review too, and you'll just have to find out ;) **

**Anyway onto where we left off...**

* * *

** Chapter Three**

Renesmee's POV

I head up the stairs in excitement, eager to see the new dress my aunt got me for my birthday. I wonder what it'll look like. Aunt Alice normally picks out the best clothing, even though she can get a tad bit crazy when it comes to fashion for my liking, but she knows what will look the best on me.

When I enter my bedroom there is a new yellow dress waiting for me. It was a sundress with a lace flower pattern sewn on it. This had to be an original by Aunt Alice. The details were so delicate and specific. It truly is a work of art.

I slip the dress on and pull my hair up so it's halfway. I twirl around in the mirror and smile. I really did look like a grown up.

I go to place a pair of open toed flats on my feet and apply a bit of make-up to my face.

When I was finished with my make-up I couldn't help but notice my two favorite necklaces laying on the dresser.

The first was the locket my mother gave me for the Christmas the Volturi came for me and the second was from Jacob for my second birthday. It had a wooden wolf charm on it.

I can never decide which one to wear, but normally I wear the locket whenever I need luck. I wore it on my first day of school and I wore it the day my family was suppose to die when the Volturi came.

I go to gently place my locket around my neck and let it rest against my chest. I also have the bracelet Jake gave me for my first Christmas on my wrist, something I never take off.

There was a small knock at my door as I was smoothing out my sundress. I turn around to see it was my dad. He was smiling at me and leaning against the doorframe. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," I replied as I began to walk towards him.

"You look beautiful," He told me as we headed down the hallway towards the staircase. I could tell by his expression he still is dreading the fact I'm growing up.

"Thanks, Daddy. Remember this is only my sixth birthday, not my wedding," I teased with him.

"I know," He replied softly. "But, you are still growing up. Next thing you know I'm going to be interrogating the first boy you bring home."

I chuckle as I go to wrap an arm around my dad's shoulders, even though he was a good couple of inched taller than me.

"Hey, I'm always going to be your little girl," I remind him.

"I know angel," He said as he went to kiss my forehead. I launch my arms around his neck and hug tight to him. I burry my face in his shoulder while he holds me like I'm a little girl again. I do miss this at times, but like I said, I'm always going to be my dad and my mom's little girl. Nothing will keep me from moments like this.

"Hey!" I look to see Masen coming up the stairs to meet with us. "Come on guys, this is Nessie's sixth birthday. No crying, remember? It's not like she's going to be getting married anytime soon," He joked with us, a goofy expression his face.

I go to nudge my brother in the ribs and he doubles over in laughter.

"Aw Nessie, that really hurt," Masen said with a big grin.

"Aren't you hilarious," I said sarcastically to my brother, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Okay you two, break it up," My dad said, chuckling as he pushed the two of us apart.

"You know Mas, it is my birthday so you should listen to everything I saw," I said to him smugly.

"Fine, what do you want?" he asked me, rolling his eyes as he leaned against the stair case.

"I want a piggy back ride!" I exclaim like a little kid.

"Are you serious?" He questioned slowly.

"Yeah, well I don't want to walk so give me one," I demand, a grin on my face.

"Dad-"

"You heard the birthday girl, I'm not getting involved." He chuckled, putting his hands up in almost a surrender.

Masen grumbled as I then hopped onto his back and gripped to his navy blue shirt.

"Think about it, there's always your birthday to look forward to. You'll be turning the big old five," I tease with him as he begins to carry me down the stairs.

"Oh, I'll be planing for months," He jokes with me as we reached the front entrance of the house. My parents looked amused and so did Lizzy as they looked at us.

"Alright, come on we have a party to get to. We have some other guests coming as well that we don't want to keep waiting," Mom said as she motioned towards the door.

"Onward, Masen!" I exclaim as I hug tight to his neck. "Hi ho silver!"

"I should've never made you watch the Long Ranger with me," Masen grumbled as he fixated me on his back.

"Hey I want a piggy back ride too!" Lizzy pouted looking at us.

"Come here angel," My dad said as he scooped her up. She giggled as she climbed up on his shoulders and gripped to his mass of bronze hair. My mother found this all too amusing as she followed us outside.

Masen gave me a piggy back ride all the way to the docks where I finally got off.

"Tally ho!" Masen yelled as he let me off.

"Come on, let's head out," my dad said. We all climbed onto our boat and drove towards the main house. I saw a bunch of balloons set up all around the island and I could smell the smoke of the BBQ.

"Happy Birthday!" Lily exclaimed once we stepped foot on the dock.

"Thanks, Lil," I said as I went to hug her.

"Happy Birthday mi primo," Aidan said as he went to swirl me around. I chuckle as he places me down.

"Don't you mean mi _prima_?" I giggle as Aidan realizes he screwed up the Spanish. He just shrugs and gives me a 'what can you do?' look.

"Sorry Nessie if we all can't be fluent in Spanish, French, Italian, Chinese, oh and Portuguese. How can I forget Portuguese!" Aidan remarked. I chuckle. My favorite subject has always been languages. All us kids know Portuguese and Spanish, but since I took such a liking in languages I learned a bunch more from my dad. Lizzy only beats me by one language since she's now trying to learn Latin. Masen and Lily know Portuguese, Spanish, and French, meanwhile poor Aidan doesn't seem to catch onto languages very well.

"_Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'écoutes pas_," I said to him in French.

"I don't know what the hell you just said!" Aidan said, frustrated, as he threw his arms up in the air.

"_Stupide_," Lily mumbled under her breath.

"Hey I know you said stupid! I may not know how to speak it well, but I at least know the curse words!" Aidan said as he went to ruffle his sister's hair.

"Watch the hair Aide!" Lily seethed at her brother. Aidan just simply stuck his tongue out at her. This just got Lily pissed as she then chased her brother up the front lawn, only to be yelled at by Aunt Rosalie.

"Come on kids, let's head inside," my mom said, chuckling at her niece and nephew's antics.

"Let's," I agree as we all headed to the main house.

When I entered I was greeted with a million birthday hugs and kisses. I smiled at my family. I have to have the best family in the whole entire world.

The Denali's were even here to celebrate the festivities along with the Amazon's. It was so nice to see Zafrina again, she's always been a good friend of mine. It was nice seeing the Denali's too. Kate and Garrett seem happy, they've been married for a good year now. Garrett became too wimpy at one point to propose to Kate, but in the end everything worked out. The whole family was happy.

"Happy Birthday kiddo," Jacob said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Thanks," I said, grinning.

"I have your gift," Jacob told me, whispering it into my ear. I felt my ears go hot feeling his breath on my neck.

"Really?" I ask as I snap around to face him. He chuckles as he hands me the small little box.

"It's not big, sorry," he told me.

"I think whatever it is will be perfect," I told him as I go to rip the wrapping paper off. When I open the lid I gasp. Inside was a handmade charm bracelet by Jake. The first and only charm on there was a wooden charm of the moon.

"I was thinking maybe for every special occasion I can get you a charm," Jacob suggested as he held it up. His tone was slightly nervous and hesitant as he handed it towards my direction.

"No, I love it," I tell him as I touch the charm gently. "It's beautiful. I love the jewelry you make. Are you sure you don't want to go in the jewelry business or something?" I joke with him. He chuckles as he goes to place the bracelet on my wrist.

"Nah, it's just something I only do for you," he said to me. I blush as I look at the charm bracelet, which was dangling next to my other bracelet.

"Now come on, I think Alice is about to burst from pixie excitement," Jacob teased, motioning to my aunt. I could see she was jumping all over the place and had all the presents lined up.

"Yeah," I agree as I take his hand and we head over towards the gifts.

I got a new make-up set from Aunt Rosalie and Lily, Uncle Emmett and Aidan decided to get me a pair of my own water ski's, Grandma and Grandpa got me a couple of new books, Grandpa Charlie and Nana Sue got me a silver necklace with my birth stone, Seth got me a t-shirt from Forks, Ethan got me a game for my computer, and I got a whole new wardrobe from Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, but I did notice most of the clothes were for the fall weather and school like.

Somehow I have a feeling the adults finally figured out where our next move was next. I think it wasn't somewhere very sunny, or maybe it was but it did get cooler during winter and fall months.

Besides that I also got miscellaneous things, mostly from the Denali's, Amazon's, and my parents. It was things ike some more books, a new ipod, school supplies, a camera, and a scarp booking kit.

My mom gave me the camera. She said Grandpa Charlie and her mother got her a camera and scrapbook for her eighteenth birthday, her very last human birthday.

My mom's mother, Renee, isn't exactly talked about much. My mom calls her once and a while, but for the most part she is always emailing her. I feel bad because Grandma Renee is the only grandmother I haven't met yet, and it's the only family member my mom can't tell our secret to. My mom was very lucky to be able to have Grandpa Charlie know about our kind, but Grandma Renee would never handle it well. I know she's asked my mom multiple times to come visit, but my mom has to deny her every time. She thinks my mom is off in Alaska with my dad still. I do have a piece of Grandma Renee in my name, so she's apart of me in a way.

My mom hasn't seen her since her wedding though, and I could tell it hurts her at times. I don't blame her. I don't know what I'd do without my very own mother.

We were all finishing up with our food, well anyone who could eat. I think Uncle Emmett decided to even break out the booze for the occasion. Maybe we would see a drunk Uncle Emmett tonight, and that was always fun.

Grandma Esme decided to create a buffet for anyone who ate. Jacob and Seth did eat most of the food considering their stomachs are bottomless pits. I, on the other hand, was fine with just a nice cheeseburger and some fries. So far my birthday was going good.

"Happy Birthday Renesmee!" Grandma Esme exclaimed as she came out wheeling a big birthday cake. It was two layers covered with a lavender fondant and delicate sugar flowers. I smile seeing the six candles scattered around. Soon everyone started to sing Happy Birthday and I blushed as all eyes went to me.

"Make a wish baby," Mom said once everyone was finished.

"No listening in!" I look towards the three mind readers in my family. "Especially you, Masen!"

"Fine, sis." He chuckled. I giggle at him before turning to the bright candles. I think about what I want for a moment before I go to blow out the six candles, making them go dim. Everyone clapped while I blushed a scarlet.

"What did you wish for?" Aidan asked me once the smoke cleared and the lights went back on.

"I can't tell anyone," I said, pretending to lock up my lips.

"Well fine then, I say we go party!" Aidan then jumped up from his seat and ran straight into the pool with his clothes on.

"He is Emmett's son. No doubt about that," Aunt Alice joked as Aidan splashed around in the pool.

Later that night I walked up the beach. The moon light was shinning on the water, making it sparkle. I smile as I look at the lights coming from the main land far across the water. I couldn't wait to be walking amongst civilization and humans once again. I know we would be leaving these islands soon. I don't know where, but I just knew it.

"Hey birthday girl." I turn around to see it's my mom. I smile as she makes her way over to me.

"How are you?" she asked me.

"Good. Just thinking to myself," I said to her.

"The others were wondering where you went...Aidan dragged Lily into the pool with him, and then Lizzy, and now Masen," She told me, giggling.

"Somehow I'm not surprised." I chuckle as I drag my feet in the sand.

"Yeah, me either." We both laugh as we watched the waves crash in silence.

"I can't believe you grew up so much," my mother whispered. "Just seems like yesterday I was carrying you and calling you my little nudger."

"Hey," I said to her as I wrap an arm around her shoulder. "I'll always be the little nudger. Only to you. Just like I'm always going to be daddy's little girl."

My mother smiled as she then pulled me into a hug. "I love you baby, and happy birthday."

"Thanks Momma," I murmured into her shoulder. We both hugged for a bit until we decided to pull apart when we heard a squeal coming from the house.

"They're starting a water fight, you might want to join," my mom said, grinning as she motioned to the home with her thumb.

"Yeah, come on," I said giddily.

We both run over to see a massive Cullen water gun fight. My grandparents decided to resign for the night while everyone else was getting soaked with water. Even my aunts and uncles joined in on the fun.

"This has to be one of the best birthdays yet." I smile as I look at my family.

This is all I ever wanted to see.

What I wish for every year is for my family to be happy because that's all I've ever want. I have everything, and honestly I don't always need more stuff. I just like knowing my family is happy. When they're happy, I'm happy as well.

"Wait till next year sweetie, it's going to be fabulous!" Aunt Alice exclaimed as she pranced over to where my mom and I were. "I'm already planning the occasion."

"Goody," I said to her sarcastically. I know once Aunt Alice has her mind set on something like this, there's no stopping her.

"I take that to offense, my dear niece," Aunt Alice said, giggling. She then held up her water gun.

"Come on Aunt Ali," I said, throwing my hands up in a surrender. "I don't have a weapon. I give up."

"Fine," she said, sighing as she placed the water gun to her side.

"But that doesn't apply to me birthday girl!" I heard Masen yell. I turn around to see my brother charge at me as he scooped me up in his arms.

"Masen Anthony Cullen!" I screech as he flings us both into the pool.

"Gotta ya!" He exclaimed with a smug grin on his face.

"Oh you're going down, Mas," I said as I go to tackle him.

Soon everyone is either squirting each other with a water gun or swimming around in the pool. By the end of the day I was soaked along with everyone else. Lizzy had a wipe out and was sleeping on Seth's lap as he slept on one of the lawn chairs.

"Did you have a fun Birthday?" Jacob asked me when everyone was cleaning up and turning in for the night. His arms went to wrap around my waist from behind, causing my skin to become even warmer than normal. I felt a spark when his hands touched my arms. It was strange, but I liked it for some weird reason.

"I did, thanks for coming," I tell him.

"I'd come here any day," He said to me.

"Thanks again. For everything," I whispered as I turn around to face him with a soft smile.

"Don't. I just want to make you happy," He said.

I go to wrap my arms around his neck and I feel his arms once again wrap around me, bringing us into a hug. I rest my head against his shoulder as I close my eyes to just rest for a moment.

"Night Jake. Sleep tight," I said to him.

"You too, kiddo. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." I go to burry my face in the crook of his neck, which is still all wet from the water fight. He literally smells like wet dog, but I don't mind. "I'm tired, carry me?" I mumble into his shoulder as I refuse to let go.

"Sure, Nessie," He said as he scooped me up in his arms. He carried me all the way to the dock where I then felt a pair of cooler arms take me.

"I got it from here," I heard my dad's velvet voice say to Jacob.

"Night, Nessie," Jacob whispered before kissing my cheek lightly. I then lean into my dad as we all board the boat. Masen was driving the boat while Lizzy was passed out in mom's arms.

"I'm tired," I said groggily as I leaned into my dad. He holds me tight in his arms as I rest my head against his shoulder.

"We're almost there angel," he told me softly. I nod tiredly as I watch the waves splash up behind us. When we dock on Isle Bella I go to take a quick shower before I crawl into bed, all achey and tired. I let my face get buried in the pillow as my eyes slowly drift close.

I heard my parents come into my room and slowly make their way over. I felt them kiss my forehead softly and quietly.

"Night Renesmee. We love you...Happy Birthday, sweetheart," My mom said to me gently. "We do have one more present for you."

"Really?" I ask tiredly as I turn around to face them. My mom smiles and hands me a small box. I look at it carefully and see it's a cell phone. My very own cell phone. No one else has one because there isn't the need to have one on the island.

"Thanks you guys...just for everything. Everyone has been so generous with the gifts, I don't deserve them," I said. "I have everything I've ever wanted."

"We insist, plus you might want it when we move to a new city," My mom said softly as she went to place the box for me on my night stand.

"So we are moving?" I ask, clarifying it.

"Yes dear, and we'll talk about that more tomorrow. For now just rest angel ," my dad said as he went to kiss my cheek.

"Sweet dreams my love. And Happy Birthday," my mom said to me.

"Night..and thanks again. For everything," I said as they left the room.

"You're welcome angel. Now go to sleep. You're exhausted."

I nod as soon the sound of Claire de lune fills my ears. My dad must have put my old CD player on, knowing it would make me fall right asleep. It did the trick as I then slipped into dream world and began to think about my birthday. This had to be one of the best yet.

* * *

**A/N: So? You guys like where this is going? Think Renesmee had an awesome birthday or what? Trying to guess what the city is? I'll hint it off, remember the poll I set up awhile back for Noon Sun? Yeah, if you remember what city won that is the city. I doubt many remember, but if you do, then you're ahead of the game. **

**That's all I have to say for now, in the meantime you guys rock, please review, and be on the look out for the next update :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter Four**

Renesmee's POV

The next morning we all gathered around the main house living room to hear news from my grandparents. Grandpa Charlie and Nana Sue went to the mainland today to check out Rio, but Jake and Seth were still here.

This family meeting has to be about the move. I can't think of any other reason why we might have a family meeting.

I sat down next to Lily on the love seat with Lizzy and Aidan at our feet. My parents were on the couch next to us with Masen and Ethan, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were sitting on the opposite couch with Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett next to them, and Jake and Seth were hanging around the doorway.

Everyone's attention was directed at Grandpa and Grandma, who were standing in the middle of the living room.

"So, I think everyone here knows what we're going to be talking about," Grandpa announced, breaking all small conversation we were having.

We all nod to confirm my grandfather's answer. "Well we came to talk about the new city we'll be moving to."

"So...it's not going to be in a small town? Like Forks? It's definitely a city?" Lily asked our grandfather, her tone eager.

Lily wants to go to a city really bad. I don't care much, I would do fine in either a city or a small town, but Lily wants to go somewhere exciting.

My cousin wants to see the world, I do to, but for now I just want to live a normal life and then maybe go traveling another time. Maybe when I'm much older. I do have an eternity after all.

"Yes, dear...As you all know Bella has been talking a few college classes online with Edward, and she was recently accepted to a school." He turned to my parents, "Bella? Edward? Want to do the honors of telling everyone."

"Um sure," My mom said softly as she stood up with dad. They both looked at each other before my mother spoke. "Well I got accepted...into N.Y.U."

"N.Y.U?" Lily shot up and looked at my mom with an excited grin. "As in New York University? We're moving to New York City! As in New York, New York! Home of Broadway, shops, five star restaurants!"

"Yes." My mom chuckled.

New York City.

One of the biggest cities in the United States. We're going from a tiny island in Brazil to a crowded hustling and bustling city.

I do admit, I am excited, yet scared. The only cities I've been to are Seattle and Rio, but I'm sure I'll manage. It could be fun, and a new adventure.

"New York City. Wow. Big change from Forks and the islands," Masen said as he leant forward, supporting himself on his knees as he looked down towards his feet.

"New York isn't that bad," Ethan spoke up, nudging Masen playfully. "In fact it's pretty fun. I've spent a couple of nights there when I had a job in marketing. Pretty sweet trip."

"Wait?" Lizzy asked, standing up in front of everyone. She turned around so she was looking at our mother and father. "What about the sun, Momma? New York isn't a very cloudy or rainy city. How are you going to get to class?"

"I'll be taking night classes," Mom explained to her as she went to brush Lizzy's hair back gently.

"And Grandpa? And the others?" She asked her. "And me? What do I do when you're in class?"

"I already have a job set up for me at one of the finest hospitals in New York City," Grandpa answered.

"Emmett, Jasper, Ethan, and I will be attending college with Bella, but Edward and Rosalie will be going to work at the hospital with Carlisle since they need a few extra hands around there," Aunt Alice added.

"So we don't get to see any of you at night?" I asked my mother and father.

"You'll see us, we'll be home before you go to bed. I promise, plus Grandma will be around. You won't be home alone," My mom told me.

"Alright."

"Hey, what about school?" Lily asked, looking towards our grandfather. "Is it going to be public or private?"

"Well all of you will be attending the finest private school in all of New York."

"Sick," Aidan said, grinning mischievously. My dad, Lizzy, Aunt Rosalie, and Masen look at him with disapproving looks.

"Aidan, don't get us kicked out of a new school," Masen said to him, groaning.

"Fine," he huffed as he leant back on the arm of our chair.

"You better not Aidan Matthew," Aunt Rosalie said, her tone slightly scolding. "I do not want any calls from the principle's office about you setting the chemistry lab on fire or starting a food fight. I already have to deal with your father's antics, I do not want you to do the same."

"Yes mother," he mumbled under his breath.

"Thank's Rose," Emmett muttered sarcastically. I chuckle at them with the others before turning my attention towards my grandparents again.

"Masen and Renesmee, you'll be enrolled in your junior year and Lily and Aidan you'll be sophomores," Grandpa said to us.

"Sweet," Masen said, grinning.

"Well looks like we'll be in the same grade dear brother." I chuckle as I look towards my brother.

"Indeed my dear sister." Masen grinned.

"What about me?" Lizzy asked softly. "Don't I get to go to school, too?" My parents both looked at her and sighed.

"If you do, baby, you'll be alone...in elementary school. It's right down the street from the High School," my mother told her gently. "Are you okay with that?"

"It's fine, I think I'll manage," Lizzy said, shrugging. "Renesmee did it once, I think I can do it too even though I lack in my social skills." I chuckle as I go to ruffle Lizzy's curls.

_"Is it bad?" _Lizzy asked me through her mind.

_"No, not at all. You'll have fun sissy. Trust me." _she smiled up at me before turning to look at the rest of our family.

"You get that lack of skills from your mom," Uncle Emmett teased, getting a glare from my mother.

"So? Are you guys on board?" Grandma asked us, reverting the subject to the move.

I look at my cousins and siblings. Everyone smiled and nodded before turning back to look at Grandpa and Grandma.

"These islands are our home, and I do admit I'll miss getting my tan on," Lily said, looking down at her pale skin before turning to me.

"But we vote yes," I answer for all of us.

"I want to feel like a normal teenager, and I'm sure the others feel the same," Aidan added. I nodded in agreement.

"It'll be nice to interact with others, and go to school," Masen said.

"Great! We leave this Saturday!" Aunt Alice exclaimed. "Oh all the packing! We need to get all the furniture ready in the Townhouses-"

"Townhouses?" I questioned. "Like more than one?"

"Yep," My aunt answered in a chipper tone. "We're all going to have our own separate Townhouses, almost like how we all have our own separate islands."

I couldn't wait for the move. I've been wanting to leave the islands for awhile. As much as I love them, I wanted to be a regular teenager, and that includes going to school and making new friends.

"So we leave this Saturday? Why so early?" Masen asked our parents.

"The earlier we leave, the earlier we can get the family enrolled in school. Plus it'll be easier on you guys and your mother starting early in the year rather than in the middle of it," my dad told us.

"Alright then, let's get packing!" Aidan said as he sat up. "New York, here I come!"

"Don't worry about furniture! Oh, and I've got the clothes covered!" Aunt Alice called out to us as we all scattered about the area.

I knew I had a few things to pack and we still had the boxes from the last move in the basement, so it should be a piece of cake. Plus I have a feeling we'll come back to these islands very soon. Probably for vacation or the next time we need to escape the rest of the world.

I headed into my bedroom and began to place some of my belongings in a cardboard box. Might as well start to pack? I mean, we are moving Saturday. That's three days away, and even though we had time I wanted to be prepared. I like to be on top of things, and this just happens to be one of those things.

I begin to pack up some of my stuff when I heard footsteps come up the hall. "Need help?" I look to see Jacob leaning against my doorway.

"Hey, Jake," I greet him as I go to place my favorite tops and sweatpants in the box for my clothes.

I hope Aunt Alice doesn't get ride of them. If she could my aunt would burn every single piece of polyester clothing and pair of sweatpants I own.

For my birthday this year, amongst the wardrobe of clothing she gave me, was a silk Victoria Secret's pajama set which I'm pretty sure my dad, Jake, or Masen would kill me if I wore it, but that's why I hide that along with all my comfortable clothes.

I'm like my mom when it comes to clothes. We both want clothes we'll be comfortable in, but unlike her I like to willingly dress up fancy from time to time by Aunt Alice.

"So, you seem happy about the move," Jacob said as he sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah. I love this island, but I miss civilization. I'm not a child anymore, and the others aren't either. Sure, Lizzy is in all technicality, but I know she misses being amongst other people too. We all do. I want to spend my time as a teenager in High School and I want to make new friends. I don't want to spend it by being home schooled and never have the chance to really leave this place. The islands were good to us. Very good. They protected the rest of our childhood's. They gave me this innocent paradise I could live in as I grew up. I was able to feel like a kid again, especially after...after, Lorenzo attacked us and everything with the Volturi two years earlier. The islands and Forks were my childhood, my save haven. New York will be my teenager years into adulthood," I said to Jake.

"You get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, totally...but, about the move, what would you say if I told you Seth and I were coming as well?" Jacob said to me.

"Wait, what?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Well, as you know, Seth finished up with college and I don't have anything holding me down. Well, there's my dad, but Rachel said she'd take care of him while I'm gone and so will Charlie, Sue, and the rest of the pack...Seth and I don't want to be separated from you or Lizzy anymore."

"What about your wolf responsibilities?" I ask him.

"My _wolf responsibilities?" _Jacob said slowly in a bit of a teasing tone.

"Oh, you know what I mean," I said, rolling my eyes. He chuckles.

"Yeah. Don't worry about them. Sam said it'll be fine without me in Forks. The pack is much more bigger now since you guys stuck around Forks for awhile. Many of them are already trained and ready to protect the town and tribe if they have to. Leah is fine with Seth going as well, along with Sue. Leah wants to stay behind with her mother and the rest of the pack since there are some females turning that need help. They want Leah to help them considering she was the very first female in the pack."

"I see...well then, Jake, I'm glad that you're coming," I said as I go to launch my arms around his neck. "I missed my best friend. It's not the same without you," I admit to him.

"I know, Nessie. I missed you, too. But, now I'll be sticking around much more. Plus your parents need help with watching you guys," he said to me as he went to brush a loose strand of hair out of my face.

"I'm not a baby anymore. They don't need someone watching me all the time. I'm almost seven, which is basically eighteen for someone my age. I'm going to be an adult!" I ranted as I went to shut one of my boxes.

"I know, Ness, but your parents worry. You know what happened with Lorenzo," he said to me, taking my hands in his as a way to calm me down.

"Yeah, maybe they're right," I mummer as I bite my lip.

"They only mean good. They don't want you to get hurt again, and I don't blame them. You almost died on them Ness," he told me.

"I know, I know. I guess I'm being a bit irrational, but I still want to be treated like an adult. Not a baby."

"You got it, my lady." Jacob grinned at me. I roll my eyes at him as I go to throw one of my pillows at his head. He chuckles as he flops onto my bed. I go to flop next to him on the bed and stare into his eyes.

"You think we'll be safe in New York?" I asked him softly. Jacob hesitated as he tried to find the right words to say to me.

"Ness, I can't promise you that there won't be danger. No matter where you are something horrible could go wrong...but that doesn't mean I won't try to prevent it. I promise, Nessie, I won't let anyone hurt you. I have seen you get hurt one too many times. I just won't allow it. I'm going to protect you. I'll always have your back," He said to me as he went to go play with the bracelet he gave to me on my birthday.

"I know, and I'll protect you, too," I said. He gave me a small smile before laying down on his back. I mimic him as we both stare at the ceiling for a few moments.

"This is a new adventure for the both of us, Ness. Just think of it like that. This is going to be fun," he said to me. I smile as I turn around so I'm on my side and facing at Jake.

"I'm happy you're coming, Jake. I'd miss you like crazy if you didn't come."

"Welcome to the club." We both chuckle at this.

I lay back on my bed as we both just stay there for a few moments before I decide to get up to go through my shelf of books. I had so many on it. They all ranged from the classics to a bunch of modern novels.

I love the classics, just like my mother. One of the things I've inherited from her is her love of literature. I'm not one who likes to read the same thing twice, but if it's a favorite of mine then I'll read it over and over again.

One of my favorites is _Pride and Prejudice._ I am more of a Jane Austen fan, and my mother is more for the Brontë sisters. Though I do enjoy the stories of star cross lovers like Heathcliff and Catherine, or the famous Romeo and Juliet. Something about tragic-star cross lovers draws me in.

"Well I need to get these boxes packed, mind helping me?" I asked Jacob as I lifted an empty box. I had a lot of books and I need a lot of help getting them packed up.

"Nessie, you have three days before you have to pack. You have a family of vampires who can pack all of this stuff in like a minute. Why do you need to do this now? Be ahead of yourself?" Jacob asked me as he sat up on my bed. "When you guys moved here you didn't need to pack anything until two days before."

"Well, you know me, I like to be ahead of things like this. It'll give me peace of mind," I said. He chuckles as we both begin to place the different books into the large cardboard box. "Plus I need to prepare for mom's birthday. Liz, Mas, and I got her a gift."

"You three are the only ones exempted from your mother's wrath when it comes to birthdays." he chuckled.

"Well we are her kids," I said, grinning as I went to place a book into the box.

"Yeah you are her kids...hard to believe you are only six years old," he said as he goes to hand me my dusty copy of _Jane Eyre. _

"Yeah, but we're pretty mature for kids don't you think?" I tease with him, nudging his ribs playfully.

"Yeah." he chuckled.

I was about to close up the box filled with books when Jacob decides to swing me around like I was little and threw me over his shoulder. I squeal in surprise and giggle as we both flop on the bed.

"What was that for?" I ask him, grinning and chuckling.

"I don't know. I miss doing that to you. You use to love it when I would swing you into the pool," He reminisced thinking back to the times we shared when I was little.

"Do you miss me being a kid?" I ask him. I place my chin in my hands as I look at him inquisitively.

He shrugs, "I don't know. I like the older Nessie. It's a bit easier to talk to you," he told me. "Plus I don't have to endure hours of you watching Disney movies," he teased.

I go to smack his arm playfully before going to rest my head against his shoulder. I listen to Jacob's soft even breaths for awhile and listen to the beating of his heart in his chest. I close my eyes for a few moments as we just stay there.

"Well at least we'll see each other more. This can be fun. Just like the good old times," I muse softly.

"Yeah. It'll be weird being in a city. Maybe we'll find something special about it. Just like the log at the beach." He smiled at me. I smile back as his warm arms wrap around me.

"I'd like that," I whispered as we stayed in one another's embrace for a bit longer.

I looked at the front of my bed to see Scott, my stuff wolf, propped up on the pillows. Her fur was slowly coming off and she was all worn out. She was retired, even though I still sleep with her.

I smile as I grab Scott, pulling her tight to my chest while Jacob pulled me tight to his. That night Jake stayed with me until I fell sound asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my lovelies. I haven't updated last week, I know, but I have school and other things going on so you guys have to be patient with these things. I think I update frequently so yeah. Anyway, do you like the new city? If you guys remember you voted a couple of months ago, probably early June. I don't know but you guys voted for New York. It won by one point against Chicago and Portland. ****Well I hope you guys enjoy it being in New York, I know I will. It's a city I'm familiar with so this will make my life a bit more easier. ****Also, a quick shout out to my beta, Twilightfanjm, thanks again for betaing (if that's how you'd spell it?) the chapter and also check out her story, The Cinderella Effect. It's awesome :) **

**Anyway be on the lookout for more updates, and please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Wish I did, but I don't. Oh well. **

**Chapter Five**

Renesmee's POV

Days had passed since we received the news of our move and before I knew it, our last day arrived. I was the only one in my family who was fully packed and ready to go. The others were all scrambling to get everything packed. My aunts, uncles, grandparents, and parents were running around helping others pack while also trying to pack themselves. I, on the other hand, am using this time to say goodbye to the islands, for now.

Grandpa Charlie and Nanna Sue left yesterday and we probably won't see them until Christmas. I'll miss them dearly, but at least Seth and Jacob aren't leaving with them this time. It makes it a bit better, but I'll still miss my human grandparents.

I walked up the beach and let the wind whip through my hair. There was sand in between my toes and the smell of the sea was filling up in my nose. The one thing I'd always recognize these islands by is the sea. I always loved the scent, even as a small child. I can recall so many memories just by it's scent.

"Hey," Masen greets me as he comes running over to me.

"Hey," I greet my brother.

"You want to go for a swim?" He asked me, motioning towards the water with his thumb.

"Really? You're done?" I question him. He nods.

"Yeah. I don't have that much stuff. Lizzy is taking forever with her books. Mom's helping her," he explained to me as he went to take off his shirt and ran over to get perched on a rock.

"Do you think we'll find stuff like this in New York?" I ask him as I take my t-shirt and shorts off so I'm in my bikini.

What I learned after living four years on these islands, especially since we go swimming a lot, was to always have your bathing suits underneath your clothes because you never know when you might go swimming.

"Sure. There's a lot to do in New York. We could always go out to Long Island or the Jersey Shore for the beach. I don't think the Hudson river is something we can go swimming in." Masen's nose scrunches up at the thought. He then jumped into the waves and I follow after him. We were both laughing as we swam around in circles.

"Well for Aunt Alice and the other girls there's shopping. There is also central park. They have Broadway like Lily was saying. I'm sure we're going to find something," Masen said to me.

"I'm sure we will." I smile at him.

"Now, come on. Let's go swimming!" he exclaimed as he dove down into the water.

It's hard sometimes to picture him as my little brother, considering he looks much older than me. Grandpa says he might grow up until he looks like he's nineteen, just like how old mom was. Lizzy and I could end up being stuck at seventeen like our dad.

I know Lily and Aidan have the chance of aging until they're in their twenties because Gwen was about twenty two when she had them. We don't know anything about Matthew though. My dad said by thinking back to the image Gwen had in her head of Matthew when she was pregnant with the twins, he looked to be around the same age as her, in his twenties.

Masen and I swim down pretty deep, but he swims deeper than I do. Something the Lux Lamia have is as they get older their need for oxygen gets less and less. Masen can now swim at deeper depths without coming up as much for a breath of oxygen.

I could feel the fish swimming around as I swam next to my brother in the deep blue sea. I admire the underwater beauty I've come to love.

I smile as we both come up from the water. "Do you want to have a race?" he asked me.

"I don't know, Mas, you'll beat me like always," I remind him.

"Oh yeah, I will." he smiled smugly. I roll my eyes and nudge him in the ribs. Masen simply laughs as I go to tackle him, dragging him under the water with me. Masen just simply grabs a hold of my waist and drags us up to the top where he decides to toss me into the waves. I giggle as I swim up from the crashing waves and go to chase after my little brother.

"Hey!" We turn around to see Lizzy dashing over towards us, waving her hands.

"Hey, are you done packing?" I asked her as she climbs onto a nearby rock.

"Yep! I'm ready to swim!" Lizzy exclaimed as she splashed in the water right next to us. My sister comes swimming over to my side so we were all swimming in a circle.

I could recall memories of my dad swinging us into the water, my mother taking us out to the tide pools to look at all the different creatures, and then there are memories of playing in the water with Lizzy and Masen. I'd miss those, but new ones awaited us in New York.

"So you guys want to play tag? I'll be it?" Masen asked us, a childish grin appeared on his face.

"I don't see why not?" I grinned, giggling as I then look over towards my younger sister. "Come on Liz, we need to get away from him!" She laughs as I put her on my back and we begin to swim away from Masen.

As I'm swimming away I feel Masen's fingers grab my foot and he decides to tickle the base of my foot knowing that it's one of the most vulnerable spot when it comes to getting tickled. I squeal as Lizzy and I go tumbling into the water.

Masen is laughing hysterical as Lizzy and I both emerge from the water.

"Hey! Cullen kids! The Hale twins have arrived!" I heard Aidan yell from afar. I turn around to see him and Lily making their way over.

"Come on in!" I yell at them. Lily and Aidan both splash in together and go to join us at a spot right between our two islands.

"So...what are you guys playing?" Lily asked as she swam over towards my side with Lizzy.

"Tag...Nessie's it!" Masen exclaimed, letting his inner child come out. Everyone squeals and shrieks as they swim as fast as they can away from me. I frown as I spot my brother peering his head out of the ocean.

"Masen!" I growl as I lunge for him in the water.

That's how we then spent the rest of that afternoon. It was nice to spend our last day together like that. We all grew up here together and we were all going to say goodbye to it together.

Right now I was brushing my long wet bronze hair out. I loved it when my hair was wet. Since I have such curly hair, the wetness makes it straight, only for a short period of time though.

I could hear my mother reading the Secret Garden to Lizzy while Masen was playing video games. I decide to do what I do almost every night. I head out to see the sun set and say goodnight to the island.

I take a seat on my rocking chair on our front porch as the colors from the sky were replaced with an endless black. This was what I was going to miss the most. The stars and the nights.

"Hey." I tilt my head to the side to see it's my dad, peaking out from the backdoor of the house.

"Hey," I replied as I went to go lean my head against the rocking chair.

"So, how are you feeling? About the move?" he asked me as he went to take a seat in the rocking chair right next to me.

I shrug as my gaze turns back to the endless amount of stars. "I'm pretty excited. New place, new faces, new adventure."

"That's good to hear," my dad said. "Are you guys going to be okay with your mother and I not being there as much as you guys are use to? I'm going to be at the hospital in the nights while your mother is going to be at school. I won't be going as often, and I'll be home the first couple of days. Plus I won't be needed all the time."

"I'll be fine," I reassure him. "Masen will be fine, and Lizzy, I'm sure we can watch Lizzy. Plus the kid is one smart cookie, and grandpa and grandma will be down the hall or upstairs from us. It's going to be fine." I turn my head so my gaze was leaving the dark sky and now my father's topaz eyes. They are the same pair of eyes that I first laid eyes on when I was born six years ago.

I then get up from my chair and walk over to my dad. He pulls me into a hug and I go to sit on his lap like I was little again. He wraps his arms around me and I curl into him like I was five. I turn my head so it's watching the stars and I rest my head against his chest, listening to the hollow echo of his breathing. Then humming of my lullaby and Claire de Lune gently begin to fill my ears.

"You can go to sleep angel," he told me softly, running his fingers through my hair.

"Kay," I mumble tiredly.

My eyelids slowly drooped down until they were closed and I was dreaming of a new life with my siblings in New York.

The next morning I woke up to see I was in my bed, which was in my barren bedroom. All the boxes that crowed up my bedroom were now gone and the only things left were my furniture and some clothes.

"Renesmee?" I look to see Lizzy come trotting into my room. She was still in her pajamas and her bronze hair in two braids.

"It's time to go," She whispered to me softly. I could see her abnormal tears beginning to form in her eyes. They weren't made of salt like a humans, but Ethan says they are from the magic fluid in their body. They looked like normal tears to me though.

"Are you sad?" I ask her. She nods.

"I'm gonna miss it, and I'm gonna miss you and Masen, and Lily and Aidan," She told me tearfully.

Lizzy wasn't know to cry a lot. Well when she was a baby, yes, but nowadays not really.

Lizzy is still the baby in the family, even though she's three months older than Masen, she's always going to be the baby, wether she likes it or not. In fact I want Lizzy to stay like this forever. I can't picture my little sister all grown up and dating. That would be too..._weird._

My sister stifled a laugh as she looked up at me. "That's not gonna happen for awhile, Ness."

_Darn mind reading gene. _

"Heard that one, too," She chuckled softly.

"We'll you'll see. You will be grown up by the blink of an eye," I said to her, my tone teasing. She smiles at me, but still seems sad. I sigh as I go to scoop her up in my arms, pulling her close to me. Her head goes to rest against my chest and I rest my chin on the top of her head, holding her tight to me.

"Trust me, this move is going to be fun. You'll be like a normal kid and you'll have a bunch of friends in no time. Promise," I told her, kissing the top of her hair. She smiled as I hugged her some more.

"You two having a moment?" I heard Masen say as he entered from the doorway.

"Wanna join?" I ask him, jokingly. He chuckles as he comes over to scoop Lizzy and I both up in his arms. We both giggle at our brother. Masen can be like an elder brother to Lizzy and I, even though I'm older. I don't really like to admit it though. Lizzy doesn't care much if Masen is treated older since she's the baby, but with me I like to be considered the eldest, and I am technically. But, Masen will always have those protective elder brother instincts considering he grew up faster than I did, so in some ways I so secretly like it.

"Really? You don't like to admit it?" Masen asked me, a smirk appearing on his face.

I groan as I smack my face into my palm, "You heard my inner monologue?"

"Yeah, I heard. So did Lizzy." Masen grinned at me.

"Stupid mind readers," I mumble, earning a chuckle from both of my siblings. "Well I have to get ready!" I announce as I hop out of bed.

"Same. We've got a long trip ahead of us," Masen added.

"Alright, come then," Lizzy said as she ran from the room with Masen.

Once they're gone I head towards the simple outfit I laid out for the trip. Just a comfortable pair of jeans, a purple t-shirt, a sweatshirt, converse, and with the final touch of my hair placed into a pony tail.

I take Lizzy's hand once she's out of her room and we make our way down the stairs to meet our parents.

"Are you girls okay?" my mother asked as she came over to Lizzy and I.

"Yeah, we're fine, Mom. Don't worry," I reassure her. My mother nods before going to scoop Lizzy up in her arms. Masen decides to pick me up as well on the way with our dad following close behind.

Grandpa and Grandma were waiting at the docks on our small yacht. It was the same boat we took when we first came to the islands. Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Jacob, Seth, and Ethan were already aboard and were ready to go.

"We just have to wait for the others, Lily and Rose are taking their time," Aunt Alice filled us in.

I go below deck with Masen, Lizzy, Seth, Jacob, and Ethan were we all take seats on the massive couches. Ethan and Masen take the seat across from us while Lizzy sits next to me. Jacob and Seth deicide to take a seat next to Masen, letting me have some time with my sister.

I let my little sister lay her head on my lap as I gently stroked her hair. I looked at our home through the porthole, and slowly I watched it disappear as we traveled toward Isle Rose. Then all I could see was the tree tops of our beautiful island.

"We're here!" Lily announced as she entered with the rest of our family. Lily had freshly wet hair, probably from a shower, up in a ponytail, and was dressed in jeans and a pink sweatshirt. Right behind her was an amused Aidan in pajama bottoms and a pink t-shirt that read 'Tough Guys Wear Pink'.

"Princess was taking awhile," Aidan said, motioning to Lily as she sat down next to me.

"Sorry, but I just needed to say goodbye," She admitted softly. "I'm going to miss this place." I go to hug her side, letting her rest her head on my shoulder.

I mentally smile. I had my two sisters in my arms now.

"We'll be back," Aidan said to his sister as he went to sit down next to her.

"I know, I'll still miss it," Lily said as she looked up to watch the islands.

We were all quiet on the ride to the airport, but once we entered it all the tension seemed to vanish. I decided to spend the time waiting for our airplane by playing a couple of old board games with my cousins.

We would be taking first class to New York, a straight flight, so it wouldn't take long for us to board.

When we board the place I take a seat next to Lily and Lizzy. Masen, Ethan, and Jake are right behind us while Seth and Aidan are in front.

Once we're in the air everyone seems to settle in. I decide to take the time to either read or watch some of the flight's movie. They were playing a bunch of new releases I've seen already.

I notice Lily seemed a bit tiresome as she rested her chin in her hand while blankly starring at the T.V monitor in front of her.

"So...who's bored?" Lily asked as she went to go lean against her seat, taking her earphones out so she wouldn't have to listen to the movie anymore.

"I don't know...we could play hang man?" I suggest to her.

"Nah, and don't suggest tic tac toe either," She muttered.

"Then what would you like to play?" I ask her as I lean back in my seat to look at her.

"Eye spy?" Lily suggested, her shoulder's shrugging.

"Alright." I sigh as I look around the cabin. There is nothing really in here, except for the seats, floor, and the walls. "I spy something that is um brown?"

"The seat?" Lily guessed lamely as she looked right at me. "Really? I thought you'd do something more um creative?"

"Fine, you try to find something to choose in this sea of brown seats, white interior, and a blue floor?"

"The stewardess has a red jacket?" Lily said in an unsure tone.

"Lily, no."

"Fine. You're no fun," She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you want to play?" I ask her, feeling a bit bad. Lily shrugs as she looks down at her feet.

"I don't know...I'm just bored," she said nonchalantly.

"You could read," I suggest to my cousin.

"Yeah, I should. I haven't read in awhile," Lily mused as she went to take out a copy of teen vogue. I roll my eyes at my cousin as I take _Pride and Prejudice_ out of my carry on. For the rest of the flight I decided to reread one of my favorite novels of all time. It's one of the rare times I try to reread any book. I don't like rereading the same thing over again unless it's a favorite of mine.

I go to place the earbuds to my Mp3 player in and let myself relax as I read the words of Jane Austen's novel. Lily always complains how I should just get a new ipod or something, but the Mp3 is very special to me. It's the same one my dad got me for my very first Christmas. It has all of our favorites on it and all the songs that calm me down.

I was really into the part of the book where Darcy was trying to purpose to Elizabeth, when Masen exclaimed, "Look we're flying over New York!"

I nudge Lily, who was reading another magazine with her ear buds in. She goes to turn along with the rest of us as we look down to see the lights of New York flickering below us. One of the biggest cities in the United States.

"This is so awesome!" Aidan gushed as he pressed his face up against the glass.

"Looks like we're home," I whispered to myself, even though I'm pretty sure the others heard.

"Yeah, we are," my mom whispered back to me. I half heartily smiled at her before turning back to look at the city.

We landed in no time and soon we were stepping on good old American soil. It's been awhile since we've been back to our home country. Last time we were in America it had to be around Christmas.

"We have a limo waiting for us," Grandpa explained to everyone in the family as we headed towards the exit of the airport.

I chuckle when I see the limo. When I was little limos were such a big deal, nowadays I'm always use to seeing one since I'm a Cullen, and after all us Cullen's are some of the richest people on this planet.

"Oh! I can't wait to see the sights!" Lily gushed as she became glued to the window seat. I chuckle as I join her and the others and observe our new environment. The lights and crowding of people was sure different, but I think we can manage.

"There's your school," my mom said, pointing to the large building. I nod as we begin to pass the buildings. I observe all the people and the vast buildings surrounding me. It was sure not like the island we lived on. I pull Lizzy into my side as we then approached our new home.

They were all four large town houses lined up next to each other. I take a closer look to see the homes weren't too far from the water. The white polished buildings are in the more richer part of New York. They were about a few blocks away from the school and had everything we needed. A convenient store up the block, a bunch of restaurants, and the hospital wasn't far either, just a couple of blocks from the school.

"Well, are you kids ready to explore the houses?" Aunt Rosalie said as we all stepped out. I blush seeing we caused a bit of attention to ourselves, especially since we came in a limo. I have a feeling this will be one of the days I regret my family's riches.

"Yep! Let's go! Come on! I want to crash in my room and play some video games," Aidan said to his mother. Aunt Rose just chuckled at her son's antics and lead us to the elevator with the others. My family would have our own home and so would Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett, and Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. My grandparents, Ethan, Seth, and Jacob would be living in one together.

Aidan darted to their door first while Lily rolled her eyes before turning to me. "I'll see you later my dearest cousin. I have to deal with the genius over there. See you later, okay?" Lily told me as she slowly backed towards her town house.

"Okay, dear," I tease with her. Lily blows me a mock kiss and I do the same back.

I take Lizzy's hand in mine as I then begin to move towards our new home.

"Come on, let's go!" Lizzy urged me eagerly.

"Coming kiddo," I said, chuckling, as she dragged me to the spot where dad was opening the house door.

It kind of reminds me a bit of the time we moved to Isle Bella, the anticipation of entering the new home. I do miss having the front porch in front of our home with the five rocking chair symbolizing our family members.

When dad opened the door I was amazed. It was just as grand as our home back on Isle Bella. This home had to be very old. Probably as old as my dad.

"Yeah, it's that old," my dad said coming to my side, chuckling.

"Wow. It's beautiful," I said in awe as I spun around in the center of the hallway. It was a huge entrance with a large crystal chandelier handing from the ceiling and a big old stair case.

Lizzy goes to join me as we both begin to swirl around in the center of the freshly polished black and white tiles. I felt like a small child swirling with my sister.

We began to get really dizzy, causing us to both fall on the ground. Lizzy and I giggle up a storm to see the amused faces of Masen and my parents.

"You two are insane." Masen chuckled.

"Join us Massy!" Lizzy squealed as she launched herself on his back. Masen chuckles as he swings Lizzy over his shoulder.

"And now for Miss Renesmee." he grinned at me, looking quite devious.

"Masen, don't even think about it," I said to him sternly, but a few giggles escaped my mouth as I tried to get away from my brother.

Masen was way faster and with a quick, easy scoop he threw me over his shoulder and ran up the stairs.

"Watch it! We don't want to break the house!" Mom called out to us. I giggle as Masen then drops me off at my room first.

"Thank you," I yelled to him teasingly.

"No problem, Nessie face!"

I roll my eyes at my brother before turning the handle to my new bedroom.

The room itself was fit for a princess. It was a large bedroom with white walls, covered with photos of my family, and furniture that had to be older than me, but very elegant. There were old white dressers and a master bed with a purple comforter and big white and purple throw pillows. There was a large desk in the corner with a shelf filled with my books. I had a large window overlooking a view of the city streets. I even had a large cork board that was all cleared and ready for me to use. I had walk in closet like my old one, filled with new clothes and some of my old ones from the island.

Everything was in place and ready for me to live in.

My favorite part of the room was the window sill. There was a bench built into the wall with cushions on it to make it look like a couch. The bench was oddly shaped since it fit into the window. It was almost a long skinny octagon.

I sit down on the bench and look outside my window. The clear shear curtains blew in the wind as I opened up my window just a crack. Something tells me I found my new thinking place, and a nice little spot to read.

"I take it you like the bedroom?" my mom said as she entered the room, swiftly and quietly.

"Yeah. It's great," I gush as I lean against the frame of the wall.

"So, how do you feel about starting school this Monday?" my mom asked me, nonchalantly, as she went to go sit down next to me.

"Nervous. Excited. Anxious. Butterflies in my stomach. You know the whole shebang," I said to her. She chuckled, reaching up to brush part of my hair away from my face.

"I think we're going to like it here," I tell my mom. "So far, everything seems really great."

"I'm glad to hear that baby." my mom smiled. I smiled back before I go to snuggle up to her side. This made my mom smile even more as she pulled me closer to her. I go to lay my head on her chest like I was little again, and slowly let myself drift to sleep in her embrace.

* * *

**A/N: Surprise Weekday update! Not something I do often, but this was all wrote out and I just needed to reread it so might as well post it. ****So? Do you like the new home? Did you like the chapter? Next chapter is going to be super long. It's all about the kid's first day at high school! Anyway, that's all I have to say. In the meantime please review and be on the lookout for the next update :) **


End file.
